Roy
How Roy joins the Tourney Roy (ロイ Roi) is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, the sixth game in the Fire Emblem series of tactical role-playing games. Roy was included in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a playable character for the purpose of "previewing" the sixth game, which was released in Japan after Melee, making him the only character thus far in the Smash series to be included for that purpose. His appearance in Melee along with another Fire Emblem series character, Marth, increased global interest in the general franchise, prompting the series to be released internationally from installment seven onwards. Character Select Screen Animation Roy does Sophitia's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "I'm ready for action!". Special Attacks Flare Blade (Neutral) Similar to Marth's Shield Breaker, Roy charges his sword for a powerful overhead slash, which can cause a flame effect. The power of the attack increases the longer it is held, with an powerful explosion effect occurring if charged complete. However, the explosion damages Roy 10% in the process. Double-Edge Dance (Side) Roy performs a sideways slash attack, and can follow up with 3 different variations for a total of 4 strikes. The third and fourth strikes have significant differences between each variation, allowing for Roy to adjust the attack based on the situation. Blazer (Up) Roy soars upwards with his flaming sword, burning opponents within his reach. Similar to Marth's Dolphin Slash, though noticeably different in that it hits multiple times, is slower, and has significant hang time, giving Roy somewhat of an advantage against impromptu edge-guard attempts. The move's animation in Tourney 2 has been modified as a reference to the Ryuenjin, a similar move used by Zero in Mega Man X4 and Capcom's Vs. series of games. Counter (Down) Roy briefly flashes while entering a stance, allowing him to counterattack within the first few frames of animation. Opponents that attack Roy will be struck back with more damage dealt to them. Moderate start lag with high end lag, and slows Roy down in mid-air. At the sweetspot, near the base, there is a chance that the opponent may go into an upside-down "V" when hit, however, this doesn't happen at the sourspot. It also causes a flame effect. Hyper Flare Blade (Hyper Smash) Same as Flare Blade but does two overhead slashes instead of one, and is more stronger. Limit Break (Final Smash) Roy starts his attack similarly to Marth's, lunging at the opponent before performing a 360 degree slash through them, unleashing a large column of fire to send the opponent flying. Usually a One-hit KO against most characters. Like Marth's, using it in the air without any intervening terrain, will cause Roy to self-destruct (which it can be avoided by pressing an attack button). The Final Smash is somewhat cinematic, causing the camera to pan to the right should Roy successfully connect it. Victory Animations #Roy swipes his sword once over his shoulder, than swipes it down and behind him while facing left, saying "For those whom I must protect, I will not lose!". #Roy spins the Sword of Seals one and a half times and then thrusts it into the ground in front off him, while he is looking to slightly to the left and says "It was a difficult fight.". #Roy flourishes his sword and poses with it by his side, saying "The true fight is after this.". On-Screen Appearance Roy warps onto the stage using warp magic with a twirl and unsheathes his sword shouting "Time to get to work!". Trivia *Roy shares his English voice actor with Carnage. *Colonel Radec is Roy's rival. Category:Playable characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans that didn't make it to Brawl Category:Veterans that were introduced in Melee